


Easy Rider

by outinthewind



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, FFXV kinkmeme, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outinthewind/pseuds/outinthewind
Summary: De-anoning from the new FFXV kink meme in a sad attempt to generate more traffic for it. The prompt was "Noctis give Gladiolus a blowjob or a handjob in the car while they're on the road."





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Go prompt/write here!](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html)

"H-hey," says Prompto when Noctis slips between the back of the front seat and Gladio's legs, sliding between Gladio's knees. "Are you guys sure this is a good idea? While driving?"

"His Highness lost a training bet," shrugs Gladio, as Noctis starts undoing his belt.

"By all the stars. . ." complains Ignis, without taking his eyes off the road. But he doesn't try to stop them, which Noctis appreciates.

"Can I take pics?" asks Prompto.

Noctis pauses. "Okay, but we're deleting _immediately_ after. Maybe I won't even let you guys look." It might give him a little rush to watch himself choking on Gladio's dick, though.

"No problem; whatever you want!" 

Noctis hears the first clicking sound of his camera going off, and frowns. He hasn't even done anything yet.

"Come on, less dallying," says Gladio, gently pushing Noctis' face towards his crotch. "More sucking."

Noctis glares up at him, resists a childish urge to stick his tongue out, and starts trying to pull Gladio's black boxers out of the way. "Come on, help." He makes his tone extra whiny because it annoys Gladio so much. "Your stupid pants are too freaking tight."

"I won't stand for this nonsense once the sun goes down," says Ignis. "We must still be on guard for demons."

"You heard him," says Gladio, shimmying his pants down past his knees. "Let's put that mouth to good use."

"Whatever, give me your coat too," says Noctis, licking his lips as he stares at the head of Gladio's cock. Already looking a little flushed.

"Then I won't be able to take my pics!" complains Prompto.

"Just take them of Gladio's dumb o-face," says Noctis, lying down on Gladio's lap and throwing the coat over them.

He regrets the coat idea almost immediately because he can't see shit under it, and the coat is starting to smell like Gladio's sweat. Only the musk of Gladio's arousal, and his fingers, guide him towards his prize. The sight of him squirming under Gladio's jacket must be more interesting than he thought, because he hears the click of Prompto's camera going off as he manages to wrap his lips around the head of Gladio's cock. Or maybe Gladio is posing for the camera, the great big douche. 

Noctis keeps licking at it, teasing, refusing to take it any deeper though he knows Gladio is not the biggest fan of foreplay in the world. That thought gets him a little more into it, and when Gladio starts feeling around for the back of his head, ready to push his head down, he feels his own groin getting little heavier. He still refuses to take the cock any deeper, instead using his hands to tease the base play around with Gladio's balls.

"Come on, I wanna see!" says Prompto, clicking away. "There's no one around these parts, anyway!"

"You make a good point," says Gladio, lifting the coat off Noctis.

Noctis considers letting Gladio's cock slip out of his mouth, calling the whole thing off, but it is true that the streets are almost always empty, and who would think about car blowjobs if they passed them by anyway? He still glares up at Gladio, who responds by brushing a few locks of dark hair off Noctis' forehead with a dumb, fond smile on his face. Noctis hopes Prompto got a pic of that, and takes Gladio's cock a little deeper.

"That's it, you're doing really good," says Gladio, as Noctis takes more of his cock, until the head bumps against the back of his throat.

Noctis would snort or something, to distract from the way he probably flushes a deeper red at the praise, but it's hard to make a noise with his mouth full of cock. He hollows his cheeks in retaliation, sucking and contracting his throat so Gladio feels it. Gladio groans, and Noctis imagines that he throws his head back, like he does whenever Prompto is in Noctis' place and does something Gladio really likes.

Within a few minutes, Gladio's got a fistful of Noctis' hair and is slowly, but inexorably, pushing more of his cock down Noctis' throat. Noctis inches back to suck in a deep breath, bracing himself, then relaxes his throat and takes in as much dick as he can, until his nose is buried in Gladio's pubic hair.

"That's nice. . ." he hears Prompto say, faintly. "Iggy, look."

"I'm driving."

"Just for a sec. . ."

Gladio starts fucking his mouth, slowly and relentlessly. Noctis times his breaths as best he can, his eyes tearing as Gladio leaves his throat stuffed for longer and longer. Drool slips down his chin around the time Gladio's pre-come gets more bitter, signaling that he should prepare himself to swallow a nice load. He massages Gladio's balls to get him there faster, mouth too full for him to be able to suck properly. Prompto clicks away, which should probably be more embarrassing than it is.

"Good boy; you're doing so good," Gladio breathes, and it should be annoying but Noctis just shivers, wishing he could moan or make some other embarrassing noise.

Next time he swallows, Gladio chokes out a groan and hot, bitter jizz fills Noctis' mouth. He tries to swallow, but some of it spills down his chin, especially because Gladio starts pulling back instantly. He coughs, licking his lips, and looks up. Gladio is lying boneless on his seat, and Noctis' chest puffs with pride. And Gladio dares say he's bratty and ungrateful.

"Noct, you alright?" asks Ignis.

"I'm good," says Noctis, absurdly proud of how raw his voice sounds.

He straightens up and settles down on his seat, ready to enjoy the view.


End file.
